


Time Without You

by loveart248ai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: After episode 5x12, Dorks, Insecurity, M/M, Other characters will be added later as needed, Romance, Slow Burn, Villains being Villains, body positivity later, but not as slow as 5 seasons and 10 years to get together, unrequited but actually requited love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveart248ai/pseuds/loveart248ai
Summary: Ten years have passed between them. Ten years without any contact with each other.  Before being pulled apart, they both had set up a system to work together as partners in crime. Oswald almost felt they were getting somewhere but then Jim Gordon happened.Behind bars, they both had changed. Now is time to catch up and get on the same page once again.





	Time Without You

He could not believe his luck. Not only did he spend ten years of his life behind bars, wasting away from society with some of the most brutal criminals Gotham could provide within the confines of Black Gate. No, he also failed to end the man who allowed him to be placed there in the first place. While Jim Gordon was having a beautiful life with his cute little family made up of two former criminals, Oswald was struggling to survive inside prison by using the same tool he always used-his brain. Sure he got beat up once or twice at first but once he analyzed his fellow inmates enough, he was able to break them apart to their most basic components, one by one. "When you know what a man loves, you know what can kill him", he always said. And that proved true even within the gates of hell. A few favors here, a few favors there, and soon he was running Black Gate from the inside out.

As it turned out, Black Gate was much like the outside in terms of predictability. Yes, there was more violence and people were quite prone to murdering each other for something as simple as a cough in the wrong direction. But there were rivalries and “gangs” inside. People that were in power. Or thought they were. To handle this accordingly, he reached back to his old roots for inspiration and patience as he slowly became the information center within the prison. Someone who could provide information about each inmate to their enemies. Someone who could be an ally to everyone and no one at all. Mix that in with his own violent outbursts, and he became someone to be feared. It did not matter that he had a limp and it certainly did not matter that he lost an eye, the name “Penguin” became prominent once more.

Soon, he had special supplies coming in every few weeks with certain treats, books, and anything of interest to him to improve his living conditions. If he was going to be in hell, why not be comfortable on the throne?

But even with all this power, he was not powerful enough to escape. Such was life, he supposed.

So when he finally served his time and was finally allowed to roam free, he had four objectives in mind. One, place some flowers on his beloved mother’s grave-it had been far too long, after all. Two, kill Jim Gordon, the traitor. Three, free Ed from Arkham. And four, make himself at home to rebuild his empire ONE MORE TIME. Seriously, he was growing quite weary of it all.

But now, when he was finally free, already failing his second and third objectives-even if Ed was freed by another pretending to be him-but ready to work his way to the top to reclaim his throne as the one true king of Gotham, a random man in a bat suit shows up to the city. What are the odds?

He truly was cursed.

“So, where to now?” said Ed, as they continued to walk down the empty city street with poor lighting shining below. These dark streets never change and then people wonder how it’s easy to get mugged in this city.

“Huh? ” said Oswald, broken away from his thoughts. Looking up at his companion, he could see he had a raised brow . He had been so focused on his frustrated thought process that he had completely forgotten all about Ed standing by his side .

“You and Me. Where are we going exactly? I know this goes without saying but I have been in Arkham for ten years so…if you don’t have a place in mind, I definitely don’t. Nor do I have money for a motel. Seeing as you had a limo at the ready upon your release, I think it’s safe to assume that you have a place to go?” he surmised with a bright smile full of teeth, as he looked at Oswald from over the rim of his green glasses. God, how he missed that smile. How he missed those brown eyes. The years had been kind to him, it seemed. He looked as gorgeous as ever, if a bit thinner. That was another important aspect of his life that was taken from him upon his incarceration, the ability to see Edward Nygma.

He had tried many times throughout the years to send him letters to maintain some form of contact between them but to no avail. None of the letters were ever responded. If he had to take a guess, he would assume that was due to Arkham’s mail policies becoming stricter but he really didn’t know. Based on Ed’s enthusiasm at seeing him, he would hope it was not due to him ignoring them all this time.

The more he thought about everything he lost, the more angry he became. He definitely needed to give Jim Gordon another visit. Maybe in a more secluded place where he could not escape easily. Then, he would shoot him in the head to make sure that no one could bring him back to life in this forsaken city. 

“Of course, Ed. I already made the arrangements prior to being released to have the manor ready for me”, said Oswald, focusing heavily on the “me” part. He had every intention to help Ed and give him a place to stay but he did not wish to impose any ideas to him about Oswald’s willingness to have him by his side. Did not want him to think that it was always part of the plan for Oswald to release him from Arkham anyways so they could be together at the manor, plotting like old times. It should be his decision to do so. Last time he tried to keep Ed by his side at any cost, they both suffered heavily for it.

“ Wonderful! You’re always so resourceful. Some things never change, huh ” exclaimed Ed, smile never leaving his face as he started to laugh. Oswald could not help the blush that covered his cheeks upon hearing Ed’s compliment. So many years had passed with them apart and yet he still could not help how he felt around Ed. How his heart would start racing when in his presence. How his stomach would tighten in knots. How his hands would tremble with the desire to hold him close but refusing to do so out of fear of rejection. 

“Ah, yes. You know how I am. Always ready with a plan”, he said, puffing his chest out proudly to show the confidence he didn’t have. Especially now that puffing out his chest also puffed out his larger stomach.

Oswald was never one to be shallow about appearances but he never really considered himself among the good-looking members of society. Everyone always made sure to remind him of this fact as well, the name “Penguin” being the greatest insult about his appearance and mannerisms that he turned into a strength. And after spending so long in Black Gate, he really did not improve physically. While his beautiful Ed only got more beautiful, Oswald just got more grotesque.

“Damn, Oswald, I really missed you . You have no idea how much …” mumbled Ed, smile finally vanishing as he looked at Oswald with tender eyes, making his heart flutter with hope that should have died years ago. If Ed did not love him before, he certainly would never love him now. They were friends. Friends missed each other too. Slowly, a small frown started to take over Ed’s features as he continued talking, “The people in Arkham...they start to become normal to you after a while. Sometimes I almost felt like I fit right in and in those moments I just thought about you. About all the conversations we ever had. It kept me sane, if I am being honest”

Oswald did not know what to say to that so he just opened his mouth like a fish as Ed began to remove his glasses to clean them with the hem of his suit jacket in a nervous-fashion that Oswald could recognize as Ed overthinking about something. Placing his glasses back on, he looked back at Oswald with a furrowed brow. 

“Ed…”

“I…I know I made it sound as if I expect you to allow me to join you at the manor but that’s just my excitement talking. I haven’t seen you in so long and I just really want us to catch up with everything that has happened these last few years. But I don’t wish to impose on you-“

“Ed-“

“-Not to mention that I am technically not “free” by any means as I was an “escapee” from Arkham. Your freedom could be put into question if you’re protecting a fugitive. And once Jim Gordon realizes where you are, he will no doubt suspect that I am there too and—"

“Ed!”

Ed stopped his rambling to look at Oswald as the latter put a warm hand on his arm for comfort. Despite the dark glasses covering his eyes now, Oswald could see his struck expression upon being touched. 

“Ed, I would never allow you to be left out on the streets regardless of who is out there threatening my safety. You should know that much”, Ed’s eyes slightly widen at this statement, causing Oswald to avert his eyes to avoid exposing the extent of his emotions, “Besides, commissioner Gordon would probably consider me a fugitive too at this point since I already threatened his life”

“Wha-? You did? So quickly? Ha! You really wasted no time!” 

“Of course. Neither did you, to be honest. I mean, kidnapping the mayor in your first night back? Setting up explosives in Wayne tower?”

“True. But that was because I wanted to assert myself as The Riddler in Gotham once more”, he said as he dramatically moved his hands around himself, a smirk adorning his face, “Can’t allow them to forget me for one more second. Ten years is a long time, after all. Also, I thought it was a requested plan from you so the deal was too good to be refused. It was a pity I didn’t even get to do a riddle though”, he pouted with a shake of his head. 

“I…I did not realize I had such a hold on you that you would follow along a plan I made without question” , he said jokingly while forcing a smile, trying to pretend like those words did not affect the beating of his heart. Friends did favors for each other. It was normal. 

“Of course you do. I did say a long time ago that I would do anything for you. That still stands . You know that, don’t you? ” Forget what he said before. These words would just stop his heart altogether. Those words were Deja Vu to deeper memories. He needed to change the topic. Fast.

“Ah, yeah...So the manor, am I right? Let’s get going. I just need to make a quick call to my other chauffeur so he can bring in another car to pick us up. In the meantime, we should probably lay low. Those cops will certainly try to go after us when they realize we escaped, the fools. Or worse, we’ll have to deal with that caped lunatic again” 

Quickly moving away from Ed, Oswald pulled out his cell-phone from his pocket with trembling hands and began to dial for his chauffeur. The other man on the line said he would be there in twenty minutes, Oswald threatened him to be there in ten. They really had no time to waste. The cops may be useless but he really did not feel like being out in the open for much longer with that crazy bat-guy on the loose. After the call ended, Oswald and Ed just awkwardly stood next to each other, not really knowing what else to say as they waited. They had a lot to discuss about the last ten years. However, the previous conversation was still lingering in both of their minds, creating an odd tension in the atmosphere between them.

Pulling out his pocket watch, Oswald could see that seven minutes of silence had already passed. Deciding to break the tension, he looked up at Ed to see him already looking down at him while biting his lip to prevent himself from saying what he wanted to say. Whatever that was, he could not even begin to guess. But he definitely wanted to say something to Ed.

“Ed?”

“Yes?”

“I really missed you too”

At this, the sound of tires screeching on the cement upon a car coming to a fast stop was heard, breaking them away from their conversation. Well, there was their ride.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Nygmobblepot fan fiction so thanks for reading! I’ll probably make this into a few chapters. Comments are appreciated! :-D


End file.
